And The Sky Turned Grey
by Breathstars
Summary: Just when things are going back to normal at the Toronto Police Department, things go horribly wrong. People and relationships will be tested and feelings will come to light. They never saw this comming.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please read and review and tell me what you think

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Rookie Blue" or any of its characters. **_

Chapter 1

"Seriously Trace, I'm going crazy over here!" Andy sighed while closing her locker door. Tracey looked over at her and smiled sympathetically.

"I know breaking things off with Callahan was hard Andy but you gotta let this go".

"Urgghhhh!" Andy mumbled as she repeatedly banged her head against the locker. Tracey laughed and patted her back comfortiningly.

"If you keep doing that your gonna have an even bigger headache and not over a guy either." Andy simply moaned as they left the locker room and headed to the days assignment briefing.

"Why is it that you ALWAYS get the good assignments while the rest of us are stuck doing paper work, hmmm? Answer me that one question" Dov said while pointing his finger in Andy's face. She simply pushed the said finger out of her face and smiled sweetly at him in response.

"I guess I'm just that special." Andy mock saluted Dov and the rest of the crew before practically skipping down the hall towards the parking lot.

"Seriously though, I don't get it. I mean she actually gets to go out patrolling and drive the car and everything!" Tracey just laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. You're a big boy, you'll get through this." Dov scoghed as the others laughed.

"What's so funny over here?" Sam asked while he and Shaw approached the group.

"Nothing sir, nothing at all" Dov replied.

"Poor mister big boy cop wants to be out there fighting crime and driving the cruiser" Gail stated while she smirked in Dov's direction.

"Soon enough and you'll be out there, it was just McNally's lucky day I guess" Shaw replied while Sam remained silent.

"So who's taking her out today?" Tracey asked the two training officers. Shaw smiled and raised his hand as if he was back in the classroom.

"That would be me. Nothing big today I hope, just a routine patrol would be nice for a change" he joked.

"With McNally not likely" Sam replied as patted Shaw on the shoulder. Everyone had a little chuckle at the comment. Then they heard the sound that would turn their world upside down. Gun shots.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters

Chapter 2

Bang! Bang!

The shots rang throughout the building, echoing deafeningly loud off the walls. The officers instinctively lowered themselves to the floor and kept their heads down.

Everyone was deathly silent for what felt like hours, but it was only mere seconds before all they could hear was the gut renching screaming of a woman.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! SHE'S NOT MOVING!" a woman covered in blood half sobbed, half screeched down the main hallway.

Shaw and Sam recovered from their shock and raced towards the woman with their guns raised.

"Ma'am are you injured?" Sam asked, his gun still raised towards the woman while Shaw was surveying the hall behind her.

By now the other officers and rookies where swarming around the woman as well.

"N-n-no, b-b-b-but the officer, OH MY GOD HE SHOT HER! PLEASE, SHE WON'T STOP BLEEDING!"

Hearing that it was one of their own, the rest of the officers bolted down the hall towards the parking lot.

Sam lowered his gun and shouted orders over his shoulder at the rookies "help this woman out and call an ambulance, NOW!"

Sam nodded towards Shaw and sprinted outside. What they saw, though, they were not prepared for.

No one was.

On the black tarmac was one of their own.

Blood pooling around them like a body outline.

Limbs where folded into awkward positions from the fall.

But what shocked them the most wasn't the amount of blood or the event itself, but the officer that was lying in that unforgiving shade of dark maroon.

Andy McNally.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

Andy looked blankly up at the sky above her. It hurt everywhere, especially the throbbing on her side.

Only a few seconds ago she'd been standing beside the cruiser waiting for Officer Shaw so they could start their patrol.

A woman in a white floral print dress walked past her and smiled kindly and Andy smiled back.

Then from the corner of her eye she saw a young man approaching the station.

Andy turned to smile a greeting at him as well. She was in a great mood and wanted to spread it around.

She never saw the gun hidden in the waist band of his jeans.

By the time he pulled out the gun Andy didn't react fast enough.

He pulled the trigger.

Once. Twice.

The force of the pullets penetrating her side caused her to fall back onto the tarmac with a silent thud.

She heard the woman shrieking but soon it became nothing but muffled white noise.

She felt her body being touched over and over and could faintly see the hysterical woman as she was leaning over her face.

She couldn't hear what she was saying.

Then she was gone and Andy was left alone.

Through the blurry haze she felt the unbearable pain turn into an eerie numbness that fell over her entire body.

Her chest felt heavy.

It hurt to breath.

She felt her eyelids getting heavier as each second pasted.

The only thing she could process was that the once shining bright blue sky was replaced by a colour that made her feel all that more numb.

Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

Time seemed to stop for Sam Swarek.

All the shouting voices around him where being drowned out by the harsh pounding of his heart, raging loudly in his ears.

All he could see was McNally lying in a pool of blood.

Her blood.

His body was frozen.

All he could do was look at her lying there, not moving.

"...am...Sa...SAM!" Sam was jolted out of his trance by Shaw yelling into his ear.

Sam looked at the other training officer with a pained expression and Shaw quickly tried to get him in the right frame of mind.

Roughly placing his hands on Sam's shoulders, Shaw shook him hard.

"Listen, the ambulance is on its way, okay? I know this is pure panic mode right now but we need to focus on stopping the bleeding and keeping her awake, got it?"

Sam just stared through Shaw in a daze.

Again Shaw shook Sam and yelled into his face furiously "SAM!"

Sam came back to reality and nodded at Shaw.

With another desperate look, Shaw released his hold and stepped away to help with the search for the shooter.

Instinct took hold and Sam forced himself to push his way through the crowd surrounding Andy.

He knelt down beside her.

She had gone sickly pale.

Looking at the officer on her other side he asked "Where's the entry wound?"

The officer looked back at him and then down at Andy's body.

Slowly the officer peeled away the jacket they were using to put pressure on the wound.

Wounds.

"Two on her side, can't tell if they're through and through though. I don't want to risk turning her over to check."

Sam nodded wordlessly and stared down at the blood soaked police jacket.

Two entry wounds.

The bastard had shot her twice.

"Mmm...hmmm...hu...r...ts" Sam's head snapped down to Andy's face.

Her eyes where drooping tiredly.

Her lips were stiff and an off shade of paler then pale pink.

"McNally? We got you okay? Your gonna be fine, the ambulance is on the way."

Andy slowly shifted her eyes towards him and breathed in a shaky, gurgly gasp.

"Mmhhh..." she whimpered as single tear slide down her face.

Sam reached down and carefully brushed the tear with his thumb; leaving his hand to rest on her cold cheek.

She needed that small gesture of comfort; that he knew.

With their gazes locked, Sam felt something he hadent felt in a very long time grip him down to his very being.

Fear.

Fear for his rookie, his friend, his something more.

Fear of a life without her in it.

Within seconds of hearing the sirens, the paramedics where on scene; pushing him and the other officers aside so they could work on her.

All he could now was watch as these strangers handled her bloody body, assessing the extent of her wounds.

"Radio back that we are going to need a transfusion as soon as we get through the doors." One of the paramedics yelled to the other.

A transfusion.

She'd lost enough blood to have an emergency transfusion.

They loaded her onto a gurney and wheeled her into the back of the ambulance with lightning speed.

Sam watched as they strapped a breathing mask to her face and continued to apply pressure to the wounds.

The paramedics hands where already drenched completely in blood.

It was spilling over the slide of the gurney and onto the floor of the ambulance.

The ambulance doors slammed shut with a bang and the vehicle went speeding off towards the hospital.

Sam watched as it turned the corner and was out of sight.

He could still hear the sirens.

He would hear those sirens in his nightmares.

He would see the pool of blood left behind on the black tarmac where she had been laying only seconds ago.

Feeling wetness on his cheek, Sam glanced up at the sky and watched as the grey sky opened up and began to rain.

Washing away the evidence of the shooting on the ground.

Washing away the pain, fear, sadness, hopelessness along with it.

But no amount of rain could ever wash away the memory of the young rookie who was gunned down while smiling at kindly the man who made her realise just how lonely that grey sky really was.

P.S. The story isn't over so don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews and constructive criticism, I'm going to try my hardest to better everything so you'll all enjoy reading this story and others that I do more

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

Chapter 5

Beep...beep...beep...beep.

Andy squinted her closed lids against the annoying high pitched sound.

'My alarm clock?' she thought in a drossy state as she tried to get her eyes to open.

It felt as if they were made of led.

Instead she made an attempt to throw her arm over the snooze button to shut it off.

They were just as heavy as her eye lids and refused to move.

Confused, she weakly pried her eyes open.

The painfully bright light made her snap them shut with a hiss of pain.

Since when was her bedroom this bright in the morning?

More prepared this time, Andy once again opened her eyes slowly and allowed them to ajust to the lighting.

The ceiling that greeted her was most definitely not her own.

Trying to crane her neck around to take in her surroundings only caused her more discomfort.

Giving up trying to move she instead decided to shift her eyes around as best she could.

Instead of her night stand there was a commercial wooden side table with colourful flowers inside a plain white vase.

Beep...beep...beep...beep.

Andy shifted her vision towards the sound that had woken her in the first place.

In place of her alarm clock was something that shocked her to her core.

A heart monitor.

She wasn't in her apartment, not by a very long stretch.

She was in a hospital. Lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a machine that proved that her heart was still beating.

That she had been shot and lived.

'Oh god' she thought frantically, 'I was shot'.

The beeping on the machine became louder in her ears as her heart rate became faster and faster with post trauma panic.

Her breathing became rapid and her eyes started to shift around the room in a frantic search for the shooter.

"Doctor!" Andy heard someone faintly shout.

With wild eyes Andy watched as the room filled with nurses and a man in a white trench coat.

"Ms. McNally you need to calm down" one of the nurses tried to sooth her.

It didn't work.

"Nurse, we're going to need to sedate her before she does anymore damage and stress to her body."

Andy watched as the nurse reached for a needle on a medical cart opposite her bed.

Andy hated needless with a passion.

"Okay sweetie, this will help you relax" the nurse said as she injected the liquid into her IV.

As the sedative began to take effect, Andy could hear the beeping on the machine become less rapid and steadier.

With her mind becoming fuzzier, she found herself slowly forgetting about the shooter.

As her lids closed and darkness over took her, Andy vaguely wondered about how bad the damage really was.

And if she would see her shooters face in her dreams.


End file.
